


Two Young Lovers

by JengaManga



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Actually scratch that no childbirth scenes eww, Childbirth, Death, F/F, Feral Gems, Mating/Heat cycles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot: a lithe little scouter. Logical and resourceful, what she can't do with strength, she makes up with her speed. Randomly shows up at the Crystal Gem clan on accident. Her past is unknown and is probably necessary to keep it that way. Needs to take a break and a nap. </p><p>Jasper: The Crystal Gem clan chief, guardian of a halfling named Steven after his mother died. Gives in to feral instincts easily. Her brains make her suitable of chief. A brute force of nature with a taste for sweets and a sweet spot for cubby babies named Steven.  </p><p>Together they make a new life, new future, and a damn mess of everything. Last time picking up a chick who just waltzed into your village.</p><p>Notes: no fusion or magic.</p><p>Inspired by Heart of Stars by Commander_Shepard on ao3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Jasper's pov

 

"Jasper! We got an intruder at the gates!" Amethyst warned, sprinting to said gates where other gems were gathering to form a semi circle around said intruder. 

I groaned and jogged over there, not really in a hurry if the villagers were letting their guard down. I soon caught a whiff of something heavenly, something that only my mated friends described smelling when they met their mates. Who could this be? Could it be one of the new gems who just reached adulthood and was releasing this hormone? Or... No... 

I moved the villagers out of the way causing them to back away from the intruder, who laid unconscious at the gate's entrance. I looked over Amethyst's shoulder, the smell heavy in the air now. Amethyst was cradling a small, green feral gem, who laid limp. 

"Is she dead?"  
"How did she get here?"  
"Is she a spy?"   
I heard the villagers whisper amongst themselves. 

"Quiet! Shh," I hushed them, crouching over to observe to small body. 

She had messy, blonde, dirty hair that was pathetically shaped like a triangle, an upside down trillion shaped gem on her forehead, covered by a pale visor. The rest of her skin was a light lime green. She wore a thin, green binder wrap covering her breast made of what looked to be a mix of wool and fake hide, painful, and a mid-thigh loincloth to be made of softer material, which wasn't wrapped correctly and was hanging loose, with a larger fabric to cover her backside. Green freckles littered her joints and face. To others, she looked like she crawled out of the garbage, but to me,   
she looked like a royal goddess 

"What are we gonna do with her? She looks like rotten garbage.." Amethyst grimaced, as if she was digested just holding her. 

"I'll take her to Pearl, she'll look at her," I silenced them. 

I ignored Amethyst's concerns that Pearl might not even want to deal with her because honestly, it felt like it was just me and this little green gem in the world right now. I softly picked her up, scared of hurting her frail, vulnerable, tiny body. I held her close to my chest, noting that she was a lot lighter than she looked. I have to put food in that small belly. 

I carried her to Pearl's medic tent, hoping she was around. 

"Pearl? You here?" I called out, inly to see Pearl, Rose's once best friend, walk from around the corner.

"Jasper? What are you doing here so l- ohmygod, get her on the table," Pearl fretted, placing a blanket on a wooden table used for her patients. I gently set down the mysterious little gem on the table, taking in her beauty. 

"Let me see what I have, keep her company," Pearl rushed, pacing to the back where medical supplies, potions, and tear's on hand from Rose's fountain.

I looked down at the small creature who was shallowly breathing, still fainted. I plucked some leaves and twigs from her hair, brushing off dirt from her body, mainly on her hands, knees, and feet. I looked at her gorgeous face once more before I carefully removed her visor, looking at her untouched skin from underneath. This little green piece of heaven be her mate?


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri stikes back

Jasper's pov 

After Pearl took care of the little intruder with potions used for nutrition to help her lithe body, I forced myself to return home to my large hut. Being the Crystal Gem's chief had it's perks. I couldn't sleep, knowing my mate, who've I've been waiting to meet for millennias to meet, was in a small medic tent not next to her warm body. 

Once the sun came up, I rushed out of bed and got dressed in my greatest fur vest to help make a good first impression to my new mate. I paced to the medical tent taking a few deep breaths to help call my rising nerves. Before I could even reach the tent, I saw a group of villagers, including Pearl and Amethyst, gathered around a watch tower, holding shields and objects of the sort, dodging stones that were thrown down from the top. 

I ran towards the crowd, looking at the tower, squinting from the sun. 

"What's going on?" I pondered, smelling my mate's sent. Attacker identified. 

"Your little girlfriend woke up and ran up there, throwing sto- AHH! You little bitch!" Amethyst growled, having be hit on the head from a particular rock aimed right for her head. I couldn't help but laugh a little, even if I was mad that she had called my mate a bitch. 

"I got this," I eased her, getting in front of her and waving my arms.  
"Hey! Um.. Miss? If you could come down we could sort this all o- ahh damn!" I winced as many rocks were thrown at my head from my little mate. She's a strong one! I couldn't be more proud. 

"Not a chance in your life!" She shouted back down at me, throwing another rock which bounced off a wooden crate top that a gem was using for cover. Even if she was screeching, her voice was absolutely beautiful. 

"Hahaha! Damn she got you good!" Amethyst howled in laughter. I growled at her and looked around, seeing the rocks had stopped raining down. 

I looked up to find that she was out of rocks and peering over the ledge, glaring at us. She didn't have her visor, probably still in the medical tent. 

"I'm coming up, okay?" I called up, tiptoeing to the wooden ladder and began my journey climbing up. Once I reached the top, I was met with a blade directed at me. Our eyes locked for the first time up close. 

"Wh-who are you...?" She quivered, unsure of what to say to the giant beast other than tribal things that wouldn't matter.

"My name is Jasper, here lemme help you-" I cooed, reaching over to take the blade away from her when she threw it at me, not damaging me thankfully. Once I collected myself, I looked to see her jump off the tower and onto the ground below.

"NOO!" I cried, scrambling to try and save her. Even if I just met her, she was my mate and now love of my life. I quickly looked over the edge to find that she wasn't on the ground dead as I expected her to be. Instead, she bounced off a shield like a trampoline and raced to the gates.

"Stop her!" Amethyst ordered, fingering her direction. The warrior gems charged after her, but lost her in the woods not too far from the gates. 

I almost tripped and fell as I bolted down the ladder. I got on all fours and scurried towards the exit to chase after her, my people calling out to me to come back.  
I just found my mate, I'm not going to lose her now after years of waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My b day is on Thursday so updates will be scarce


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri runs and beast follows.  
> Warning peridot is "racist" in this episode because of how she was brought up.

Peridot's pov 

I panted as I raced out of there, not daring to look back. I ducked under branches and hopped over rocks, trying to find my way back to my pack, and hopefully my clan.

Me and my pack where separated when a large predator encountered us, forcing me to separate from the group. I left behind my pack, unknowing of their fate as I ran off into the woods. 

That was three days ago. I don't remember much about when I stumbled upon this Jasper's clan. Or tribe I should say as they still used rocks, branches, and clay in their village. Seriously, have they ever mined before? I mistaken their mediocre gates for my home and waltzed right on in before I fainted of dehydration. 

I wanted to go home and see my lover again, Agate. She was a lithe one like myself, just much taller. She was a guard for our gates to our superior clan, the Diamond Clan. We worked under Yellow Diamond, the "working gems". We worked to scavenge, forged, and protect the community. Blue Diamond's people bred the soldiers, and White Diamond's gems were the army. We work like a food chain; without one, we would die. 

Agate was with me when the predator attack. She was the one who told me to run. She was my lover. I knew when I woke up in that village that something was off, other than trespassing on enemy lines. I knew by the stench that I was Jasper's "primal mate". And I knew that the bruiser thought so too. She was a barbarian, a defect. The only thing she knew was destruction and matehood. At least that's what I was told throughout the years. My clan lives of many rules, and one of them is: NEVER find/have a mate. You will be separated and the weak one will be sent to harvest. Matehood would only slow us down and make us a risk to the clan. However, we can have lovers. 

My Diamond's were working on a new technology: harvesting. It's where gem shattered and buried into the ground, only to suck up the life inside before they emerged at fully developed adult gems with the "shard" becoming a full gem. No more pesky, defenseless children to look after. Now Blue Diamond's gems were being trained for such a deed, seeing that there was no need for breeding.

My thoughts came to a halt when I realized that something was chasing behind me. At first, I thought it was a predator, but smelled the stench off matehood and knew it was that pesky Jasper. I groaned and jumped up into the trees, jumping from branch to branch.

"Wait! Let us talk!" The bruiser pleaded, scratching at the trees as I moved along. 

I only glowered at her before coming face to face with a tree trunk, smacking my head against it and falling limp on the branch behind my, my limbs swinging. That's gonna leave a nice blue bruise. 

I was pulled out of my daze when I felt claws trying to grasp my hands and little leather boots. I squeaked and pulled my arms up, resting on the branch vulture style as I snarled down at her. 

"You! Let us talk! Why are you running?" The dumb clod asked. Were these things so uneducated?

"Getting away from you, you clod," I snapped, climbing higher into the tree, planning to continue my travel among the trees. Before I could jump out, the tree started violently shaking. It was that imbecile Jasper! 

I growled and hung on tight, my hand slipped on the smooth wood and I just now realized it was a birch tree. Goddammit.

I cursed at the stars when I fell out and that clod catches be right in her arms. Although I do admit, being held my a strong bruiser felt really nice. I quickly pushed those impure thoughts as I hopped out of her grasp and hid behind the tree that caused my fate. 

"A-are you okay!? I didn't mean to hurt you!" She worried, wanting to come closer to, I assume, inspect me but was refraining from doing so. 

I only cringed. "What do you want?" I stiffed out, sounding more like a warning than a question. 

"I want to help you... You must be lost..." She trailed off, noting my dirt stained skin and my tortured hair. I only growled because she was right.

"I can handle myself just fine," I scoffed, feeling safe enough to push off the tree and trying the retrace my steps to when I last saw my pack. She didn't need to know about my clan. She would only come back with reinforcements to raid and it would all be my fault. Do they only raid? I didn't see any clever soldiers in the camp, so they must raid.

I heard her loud footsteps as she trailed behind me. I internally groaned and spun around to meet her face. She obviously didn't know anything about personal space. 

"Leave alone, you lumpy clod," I snarled and turned my heel, walking back onto my imaginary path. I knew she was still following me. I just ignored it as I looked in bushes to try to find any of my pack's gems or weapons. 

"So... Um... How, do you put on that loincloth..? I've never seen someone wear it like that," the bruiser asked, blushing and rubbing the back of her neck. 

That only earned her a hard smack across the face, hard enough to know her on her ass.

"You lewd!" I screeched, flushing a bright blue with embarrassment, covering my parts with my cloth, even if they were already covered. I wore it by putting the cloth in between my legs, so they covered up the valuables, tie a rope around my hips and let the remaining cloth hang free. Almost everyone in my clan does it, even Agate and she's a huge sucker for dirt and such. 

"I was just asking!" She barked, holding her hopefully sore and bruising cheek. I just rolled my eyes and walked away. 

I soon stumbled onto a familiar path and raced towards the grove where I last saw my pack. I internally cheered as I found my razor sharp spear, quickly confiscating it and pointing at the stalker bruiser. She was no doubly behind me, just entering the grove. 

"Now we can talk".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe more more updates ;)


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot takes hostage n Jasper is sexually frustrated.

Peridot's pov 

After forcing the brute to kneel on the ground and bound her with vines, I started my interrogation. I've only seen White Diamond's gems do this, but I had a pretty good idea how. 

"State your rank," I ordered. I wanted to confirm or deny my suspicions of her being chief. I needed to know who I was dealing with. 

"M-my rank?" She baffled, eyeing my with confusion and affection. Stupid brute. 

"Your role in your community? Ugh I swear you Wild People are so moronic," I groaned, muttering that last part to myself. Thankfully, the moron didn't hear me and she resumed to eye fucking me. 

"I'm the chief," she said, licking her lips, boring holes into my top. She must've thought her role would land me in bed faster.

Damn, this would've been much easier if it was just a villager. Oh well, I expected this anyways. She's such a lewd creature. 

"Well, Chief Jasper, for now, you're my prisoner. I'll figure out what to do with you later," I spat out. 

I didn't want to do it, but my sudden realization of turning in the Wild People's leader into the Diamond Authorities, I was more than eager. Just think, me and Agate will get our own livings, and maybe more! 

"I like your style," she practically purred. I groaned aloud, grabbing more vines to tie around her restraints so I wouldn't have to touch her. 

I tied one end to the restraints and held the other in my hand, tugging her along. 

"Wait.. Where are you taking me?" The brute asked dumbfounded. Looks like she broke out of her lustful state, finally.

"Secret," I bunted out. If she knew she just might try and run away. Good thing this brute is head over heels in love with me. I can make her do anything. Useful knowledge.

"Oh... Well, um, what's your name?" She asked, walking freely behind me. 

"That's not important," I rolled my eyes, hopping over fallen branches. 

"Well, you know mine. At least I could know your name, little green. Can I call you little green?" She piped up, giddy as a horse in an open field. 

"No you may not. And it's Peridot," I snapped, preoccupying myself trying to find some familiar landmarks so I could find my way home. 

"Peridot," she repeated quietly, as if she was trying to decode what it meant. I rolled my eyes. 

I growled and fumed. "I don't know what anything is ahhh!" I snapped, kicking a rock, only to feel pain and deeply regret it. 

"Are you okay!?" Jasper stammered, kneeling down to try to inspect my foot. I only swiped it away.

"I have half a mind to kick you in the face," I growled, stepping away from her and resuming our trip to something familiar. 

"Topaz was right. I should've stopped "sucking teeth" with Agate. Maybe then I could find my way home," I mumbled to myself. Me and Agate were just talking, but with Topaz and her lewd mind, she was practically begging for us to fuck. I obviously didn't mumble, because Jasper heard it and grew a dark, lethal aura.

"Who's Agate?" She spat out like venom. I turned around to see her growling at the world, not at me. 

"My girlfriend..?" I trailed off. Wait, did this Jasper really think that I was gonna stay with her? Ha! Never! Not for the rest of my immortal life! 

She only growled deeper and stomped behind me, muttering profanities and violent things she would do to my lover. It tasted like bile in my mouth and I was about to tell her off when I saw the same rock I kicked not too long ago.

"WE'VE BEEN GOING IN CIRCLES!?" I screeched, pulling Jasper out of her violent rant. She took in her surroundings and got even closer to me. 

"We need to get out of here, it's not safe," she whispered, walking the other way, pulling me along with the vine tied to her bindings. 

"What do you mean?! Let's go!" I snapped, trying to pull her back but to no avail. 

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" She shushed me. 

"Oh you did not just "shh" me!" I whisper yelled, following her now.   
"Where are you taking me?" I asked, empathizing "me". 

"My home,".


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Steven

Jasper's pov 

I led her back to my village as it started getting dark. I can't have her in Diamond territory, they'll kill her. I can't let anyone hurt my Peridot. 

Once my mate saw the gates to the village, she started to squirm. 

"I'm not going back there!" She protested, pulling harder at the vines. I only huffed and ringed my bound hands around her body, squeezing her into my arms and carried her to my home.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" She thrashed although it was proved pointless once I waltzed her in. 

I snuck past the others and into my large hut, ducking past the leather curtain door and headed inside. I placed her down onto the rugged floor and snapped my bindings with sheer force and ease. 

"You could've broke free at anytime..? Then why didn't you, you stupid clod!" She snapped, hopping mad with anger. It was cute to see her frustrated. 

" I didn't wanna let you down," I smiled, leaning in closer. "Well I could go down, on you," I purred smirking. 

Instead of a heated kiss or moan, my only reply was a harsh slap and being called lewd. 

"You're such a pervert!" She screamed. 

"Shh! You'll wake up-" I was soon cut off by a little halfling's cries from the loud noise. 

I tip toed over to Steven's crib and gently cradled him in my arms, rocking him softly as I fetched some goat's milk from an icebox. I poured it into a makeshift bottle Sapphire had made for the young one. I offered the tip of the bottle to him and he took the hint and started eating. I smiled softly at the little one, forgetting Peridot was there. 

"You have a gemling," Peridot inquired, sniffing the young boy. 

"It's a long story, I'll explain it one day. But he's not biologically mine. I'm his guardian," I whispered, not wanting to upset Steven more. 

"Where's his mother..?" 

"Like I said: it's a long story," I sterned out, not wanting to bring up Rose. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, stilling eyeing the baby. 

Once Steven seemed full, I pulled the bottle away and laid him over my shoulder and patted his back. Once I felt him burp, I set him down to change his diaper. Ruby didn't dare to have him wear the same cloth over and over again that would just be washed, so she and Sapphire made disposable hemp ones. Peridot turned her nose away from the stench and preoccupied herself with the furs, pottery, and children's toys littered across the den. She looked up at the wooden roof and found little carved animals hanging from the support beams. 

"This place is huge," she muttered, taking in her surroundings. 

"Yeah, the villagers made me have a family sized hut once I had Steven, although I don't live alone," I whispered as I laid Steven in his woven crib, laying a soft hare fur over his small, cubby body. 

"Who do you live with?" Peridot shivered, shaking at the assumed thought of more gems, probably like me. 

Before I could even answer, a certain purple gem barged in surprisingly quiet, used to Steven and his sleepy nature. 

"What's going on in here?!"


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief meet of Ruby and Sapphire. Also Agate shows up and is like "nope"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Peridot has sex with a gem that isn't Jasper :o (or just mentions of it. If you want the full thing just comment down below n I'll maybe post it as a one shot on its own)

Jasper's pov

"Shhh! Steven's sleeping!" I whispered hoarsely at Amethyst. She gave me and Peridot the stink eye then rolled them. 

"Let's take this outside," she whispered, moving the hide curtain to get outside. I held Peridot's little hand as I walked out. Peridot, of course, struggled. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing bringing her back!? And so close to Steven! For we know she could be one of them!" Amethyst snarled, yanking on Peridot's binding, staring her in the eye. Before they could scrap, I separated them and kept a reasonable distance between them. 

"One of who?!" Peridot screeched, raising her fist.

"The Diamond Authority! You could be leading them here right now!" Amethyst argued, stepping closer.

Before anyone could react, screams from other gems arose as they started to scatter. Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire ran up to us as soon as the screams were heard. 

"Who are you!?" Ruby yelled, pointing an angry finger at Peridot. 

"The name is Peridot, you clod!" My mate retaliated, causing Ruby to fume and stomp about. 

"Where is she!?" A voice screamed, nearing our small group. 

Soon enough, a pink, curvy gem approached us and gasped. "Peridot!" She cried, running towards us. 

"Agate!" My mate enlightened, wrenching her hand out of mine and sprinting off to this mysterious gem. 

As soon as they collided and hugged, my feral instincts rumbled deep inside me; my fangs flashing, claws fully out, and my ears flattened against my head with rage. My senses were heighten up more as my mate and this Agate gem kissed. 

I snarled and ran full speed ahead of them, preparing to pounce on the gem who dare touch my mate. I was one step behind however, as the Agate noticed me and punched me square in the gut, sending me flying. I quickly stood back up, only to be enveloped by a thick cloud of pink smoke that covered the entire village. 

As soon as the smoke started to dissipate, I ran towards where my mate and Agate once stood, only to find nothing. I swiftly sniffed around the area and couldn't find her anywhere. Roaring with agony, I fell to the ground, punching the dirt beneath me. 

"They WERE Diamond Clan gems after all!" Amethyst snarled, stomping towards me. "And you just brought her here to get us all killed!" She yelled, gesturing to the injured gems throughout the village, some picking up poofed ones who couldn't handle the blast of smoke. Shop owners picking up their merchandise briskly to keep them from spoiling. Mother and Sire gems hiding their gemlings away from the light destruction of their village. 

My eyes widened in fear and rage. Standing up, I faced my friends.  
"I'm going to find the gem who did this and destroy the Diamond Clan," I ordered, swiftly turning around to help my people fix what was lost and broken. 

—————————

Peridot's pov 

Once Agate threw the smoke bomb on the ground she picked me up and ran out of there, protected under the fall of smoke and darkness. Throughout the entire run home we didn't say a word. We didn't need to, we were just happy to see each other again.

Once we got to our clan's gates and got the ok from the guards, she waltzed me home like a prize. Opening and shutting the door with her leg, she set me down on our shared fur and cotton bed, climbing on top of me. 

"I never thought I would see you again," she sobbed, being the big baby she was. 

"I never thought so, too," I sniffled, rubbing the tears from her eyes. 

"Did they hurt you? I swear if they did I'll!-"

"No, Gatey, they didn't hurt me! But the Jasper you saw me with thought I was her mate," I assured her, grumbling the last part.

"She didn't touch you, did she!?" Agate fumed, ready to punch Jasper a few too many times where the sun doesn't shine.

"No no! I wouldn't dare let some beast touch me. Only you can touch me," I giggled, winking at her.  
She smiled suggestively and crawled even closer, as if that was even possible. 

"Oh god, Peridot, it's been so long," Agate huffed, starting to remove my chest bindings. 

"A-Agate, right now?" I stuttered, wrapping my arms around her and letting her take control. 

"I've missed you so much, I love you," she groaned, pawing my breast once they were free, and leaving blue hickies all over my neck.

"I love you, too, Agate," I moaned, leaning back and allowed the pleasure to seek me out and consume me.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha get ready for so many twists


End file.
